A Mother's Heartbreak
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: A series of missing dream meetings between Hera and Padmé, in which the two help each other deal with the loss of the children they lose-Hera, Hercules, and Padmé, Luke and Leia, beginning the night between chapters 15 and 16 of The Angel's Choice. In addition to the dream meetings, Hera will also help Padmé deal with jealousy while Athena looks out for Leia until she time travels.
1. The First Meeting

_**A Mother's Heartbreak**_

Padmé stared at the ceiling as tears down her face. She eventually fell asleep and entered the dream world.

Hundreds of miles away, another mother who had lost _her_ child, Hera, goddess of marriage and the Queen of the Greek and Roman gods, fell asleep as well.

Under orders from Zeus, Hera's husband, and King of the Greek and Roman gods, the god of dreams and nightmares, Phantasos arranged a dream meeting for the two grieving mothers.

Padmé rubbed her eyes when she noticed she was in a very unfamiliar clearing. That was when she noticed a beautiful young woman, who also looked quite sad, approaching her. "Hello," Padmé bravely walked to the other woman. "I'm Padmé."

"I am Hera, mother of the gods," the other woman replied.

"Um, Hera, we have nothing in common, why are we here?" Padmé stated.

"We do have one thing in common, but aren't you a bit young to have children?" Hera replied.

Padmé sighed. "I haven't had the twins yet," Padmé explained.

Hera nodded and the two sat down in silence. "So, how did you lose your children?" Padmé hesitantly asked.

"My youngest son, Hercules, was kidnapped and turned mortal," Hera sighed. "I've had to watch him grow up from a distance. It's been tough. What about you?"

"Well, apparently, I died giving birth to the twins, thanks to the _Jedi_," Padmé sneered.

"What do you mean?" Hera questioned.

"OK, so there's this guy, Anakin Skywalker, that I marry in ten years from now," Padmé began. "Our marriage is also against the Jedi Code. Three years after that, I'm pregnant with twins—Luke and Leia. However, something happens to Anakin. He turns to the Dark Side, becoming a Sith Lord named Darth Vader, because he was trying to save me from these nightmares of me dying in childbirth, but goes crazy and ends up choking me when he sees that Obi-Wan Kenobi is on my ship. I was furious with Obi-Wan for stopping me from saving Anakin. If that bastard hadn't been there, I could have brought Anakin back to the light. I know it."

"What of the twins?" Hera asked.

"Luke's fine," Padmé replied. "Leia, on the other hand..."

Hera raised her eyebrows and Padmé said, "Leia is a bit more, how to put this nicely, unstable when compared to her brother."

Hera touched Padmé's shoulder. "I will watch over Leia, I promise," Hera promised.

Then Padmé sprang to her feet. "I cannot and will not abandon the twins again. I have to do something. But what?" She sank back to her seat and sighed.

"Stand against the Jedi Council, make them see the error of their Code and their ways," Hera replied. "From what you've told me it's pretty obvious they're as much a part of the problem as these Sith Lords."

Padmé nodded and said, "Yes, they'll be here tomorrow for the unification ceremony thing between the Naboo and the Gungans and they'll stick around for Master Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral. I'll talk to them, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, before the funeral."

Hera smiled and said, "Maybe we'll meet again, Padmé."

"Maybe," Padmé replied. "Goodbye, Hera."

"Farewell, Padmé," Hera replied.

The two women woke up, knowing that they had a new friend in the other.


	2. The Second Meeting

_The Second Meeting_

The night after the big showdown against the Jedi Council, Padmé collapsed into bed. Again, she found herself in the clearing and was again greeted by Hera.

The two women quickly embraced. "So, how did dealing with the Jedi Council go?" Hera asked, curiously.

"They've agreed to allow me and Anakin to remain in contact with each other," Padmé began. "And they're going to update me weekly on Anakin's training."

"That is wonderful," Hera replied, smiling.

"Things are beginning," Padmé murmured. "It's important that I stay in close contact with Anakin. For the safety of the twins."

"What do you mean?" Hera questioned.

"The twins were orphans from, well, from the time they were born," Padmé admitted. "I feel horrid about that."

"Don't dwell on what happened, think about what you can change," Hera replied.

Padmé nodded. "What about Hercules? How is he?" She asked.

"He's alright, but he can't fit in on Earth," Hera began. "See, when he was turned mortal, he was able to retain his godlike strength, and he can't control that strength—not as a mortal anyway."

"The poor boy," Padmé murmured sympathetically.

"Zeus, my husband and Hercules's father, and I keep an eye on him and his adopted parents—Alcmene and Amphitryon," Hera continued.

Padmé nodded.


	3. Dealing with the Sola Issue

_Dealing with the Sola Issue_

The night after Pooja's birth, but before Sola came to visit, Padmé found herself in the clearing again.

"It's been a few years, hasn't it, Hera?" Padmé asked her friend.

The goddess nodded.

"Padmé, what happened? This is the second time you freaked on your sister and ran away," Hera said. "She—and the rest of your family—is suspicious. What are you going to tell them?"

"Sola got what I want," Padmé huffed.

"Huh, but I thought you said you loved Anakin Skywalker," Hera began.

"No, not Darred, the chance to hold her children, her babies," Padmé corrected. "I never got to hold _my _twins."

"You mean to tell me that you…" Hera began.

Padmé nodded. "Seconds after giving birth to the younger of the two," she replied softly. "Anakin was already gone by then—consumed by Darth Vader. The twins were barely seconds old and they were on their own. And I cannot forgive myself or the Jedi Order for that."

"Oh, Padmé," Hera murmured, hugging the now twenty-year-old woman as she began to cry.

"It's not fair, Hera," Padmé sniffled. "I barely got nine months—actually, I don't think I even got the full nine months—with them and I didn't get to hold them or see their first steps or hear their first word or have anything to do with their first anything. Leia barely remembered me—before I went to the future—she said that I was 'kind, beautiful, but sad.'"

Hera sighed. "Why not explain why you're jealous of Sola to her?" Hera suggested.

Padmé frowned. "She'd never believe me," Padmé replied.

"She is your sister, is she not?" Hera questioned.

Padmé nodded. "She'd believe you if you told her what you _could_," Hera replied. "You may keep me and as much about the twins as you want a secret as you wish."

Padmé nodded gratefully. She was ready to face her sister whenever Sola finally arrived at the palace.


	4. A Discussion on Leia

_A Discussion on Leia_

About a month after Padmé had explained as much of the situation to Sola as she could, she saw Hera in her dreams again.

"How is Leia?" Padmé immediately asked.

"She's doing alright," Hera hedged.

"What happened?" Padmé snapped. "Is she safe? Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine, she, well, she just has a bit of a habit to leave wherever she is, go to Naboo, go to your grave, I'm guessing she's talking to your spirit, and then falling asleep and spending the night at the grave," Hera replied. "I had no idea _how much_ she still _needs_ you."

Padmé nodded, troubled by the knowledge that her daughter wasn't sleeping well. "How often does this occur?" She asked worriedly.

"Hmm," Hera hesitated.

"Please, tell me the truth, Hera," Padmé begged.

"About every night," Hera replied softly.

"What about Luke?" Padmé questioned. She should probably check on her more, well, more stabilized child—the one less likely to go off the deep end on her.

"He went to the grave once to get closure and only returns on their birthday or if he's had a particularly bad night, which isn't as often as it is for Leia," Hera explained. "What happened to cause this?"

"My best guess is that is because she was never allowed contact with her blood family, the family here on Naboo or the family on Tattooine, although technically Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were really stepfamily, on the twins' father's side, and the only one she was really related to on Tattooine was Luke," Padmé explained. "And she was tortured by her father."

"Why are you so much concerned about Leia than about Luke?" Hera asked suddenly.

"I'm equally concerned about the both of them," Padmé squawked defensively.

"I know, but you're more upset over the fact that Leia seems to be having so many rough nights," Hera replied.

Padmé sighed. "We might as well sit down, Hera," Padmé began. "It's a long story."

Taking a deep breath, Padmé once again began her tale, _"I was fifteen and I couldn't sleep that night. We're just moving from Yavin IV to Hoth or somewhere, we were leaving Yavin IV, I don't remember where we were headed, I was a little busy, keeping track of two adult children, and we were all living on the various transports. The twins and I were, thankfully, on the same transport. I decided to check on them for some reason, I don't know why, but I just felt like I should. Luke, I knew was fine, he had been at all three meals the day before. Leia had not. I knocked on her door. She didn't answer. I eventually forced the door open and saw something that sickened me."_

Hera studied her friend carefully. "What was it that you saw? She wasn't doing anything stupid, was she?" Hera asked cautiously.

Padmé shrugged. "That depends on your definition of doing anything stupid, Hera," Padmé said darkly.

Hera shivered—for the first time, she was _afraid_ of Padmé.

Then in that same dark voice, Padmé continued, "It was my worst nightmare. _Leia was hunched over, pressing a razor blade to the inside of her wrist. I was beyond horrified. Thank the Force I was able to recover as quickly as I did. I ran over to her and grabbed her hand and smacked it, sending the razor flying. She got pretty mad at me. 'Padmé, what are you doing?' Leia demanded. 'I could ask you the same thing,' I responded, at first, only feeling anger, taking her hands in mine. I slowly calmed down and that anger turned to fear. 'Leia, were you trying to kill yourself?' I asked, hoping with all of my might she wouldn't say yes. 'Yes,' Leia responded. I then asked, 'Leia, why? Why would you do this to me? To Luke? To Han?' 'It's my fault my people are dead,' Leia replied. I held her and said, 'Listen to me, Leia. It's not your fault. It's not Tarkin's fault.' 'Yes, it is my fault,' Leia insisted. 'I should have realized Tarkin's plot,' 'Leia, Tarkin was an evil man and he took advantage of you,' I replied. Leia then responded, 'Tarkin was right. I am too trusting.' 'Leia look at me. Pay attention. It is nobody's fault. The great circle of life has begun, but, you see, not all of us arrive together at the end. And those who fell on Alderaan will still be with you as you remember everything they taught you. In a way, you'll never be apart for you're still a part of each other.' I reassured her. Leia nodded. Then I asked, 'Leia, do you trust me?' She nodded again. Taking her hands again, I said, 'Leia, I need to listen very carefully to my next words. Look at me. Remember, here you are safe. You are loved. You have people who care about you. If you're in pain and you need to let it go, don't use self-harm. Talk to someone. You can come to me any time. I will always be ready to listen. I don't want you getting hurt.'"_

"_Leia shook her head. 'Leia, listen to me, you are loved,' I insisted. 'If I had been smarter, I wouldn't have gotten myself captured,' Leia replied. I wrapped my arms around her and replied, 'Listen to me.' She nodded and I began to sing. 'Don't give up. It's just the weight of the world. When your heart's heavy, I…I will lift it for you. Don't give up because you want to be heard. If silence keeps you, I…I will break it for you. Everybody wants to be understood. Well, I can hear you. Everybody wants to be loved. Don't give up because you are you loved. Don't give up. It's just the hurt that you hide. When you're lost inside, I…I will be there to find you. Don't give up because you want to burn bright. If darkness blinds you, I…I will shine to guide you. Everybody wants to be understood. Well, I can hear you. Everybody wants to be loved. Don't give up because you are loved. You are loved. Don't give up. It's just the weight of the world. Don't give up. Everyone needs to be heard. You are loved.' It wasn't very good, but that didn't matter."_

"_Leia smiled softly at me and said, 'I'm actually a little hungry, I think.' I led her to the mess and sat next to her, brushing her hair out of her face. 'Thanks,' she murmured as she ate. I glanced at the tray when she moved to get up. 'Sit,' I ordered. She sat back down and looked up at me nervously. 'Neither of us are leaving until you've eaten everything on that tray, young lady,' I said firmly. She nodded and she finished her meal."_

"_We then returned to her quarters. 'Leia, can I trust that you won't be attempting to harm yourself again?' I asked bluntly. Frankly, I was more concerned over how protective I'd have to be. Leia didn't answer. 'Leia?' I asked, worriedly. She slowly shook her head. 'Can you help me?' She asked. I nodded. 'What do you need me to do?' She then handed me her razor and blaster. 'Only let me use these when I need to,' she began. 'And sit with me at meals.' I nodded. 'Leia, thank you,' I murmured. 'For?' She asked. 'For trusting me,' I replied, sitting the weapons aside and hugging her. She hesitantly returned the hug. 'Leia, remember, you are safe and you are loved. Your friends, care very much about you, even Han,' I reassured her. 'You have people who care about you. There is nothing to be afraid of. No reason to fear. Look at me. There is only your friends and love.' She nodded."_

"'_Um, Padmé,' she began. 'Yes?' I questioned. 'Um, I was wondering, well, um, could you, uh, spend the night with me, tonight, please?' Leia asked, nervously. I nodded. 'Into bed, Leia,' I said, pulling the covers back so she could climb under them. I laid down next to her and awoke to the sounds of crying, rather abruptly. 'Leia, shh, shh, it's alright, you're safe, I'm here, I'm here,' I eventually got her to stop crying. She looked up at me and I said, 'Change of plans, I'll be staying as close to you as possible from now on.' She nodded. Then I asked, 'What happened?' 'Had bad dream,' she mumbled. 'Leia, if you have any more nightmares or bad dreams, I want you to tell me immediately,' I ordered. 'Even if I have to wake you?' She asked. 'Even then,' I replied. She nodded and said 'Alright, Padmé.' I nodded and hugged her. 'Now, back to bed, little one,' I said."_

"After that, it was a discussion on age and which one of us was older," Padmé admitted. "Technically, I was older, plus I was her mother, but Luke and Leia were _physically_ older than me."

Hera gasped when Padmé had completed her story. "I had no idea it was that bad for Leia," she murmured sympathetically.

Padmé nodded as tears silently ran down her face. "That's why I'm scared for her," Padmé replied. "Losing Anakin—in that future—was bad enough. I don't think, no, I _know_ I would not survive losing _either_ of _my_ twins. I need them—they're the best legacy I ever left the galaxy—no, they _are_ my legacy."

Hera nodded and said, "I'll look after Leia as well, I might even ask a few of my daughters, to help."

"Which daughters?" Padmé questioned.

"I was thinking maybe Artemis, goddess of the wild, but definitely Pallas Athena, goddess of wisdom," Hera replied.

Padmé nodded and then the two women parted in silence—one relieved that the other knew why, while the other left in shock.


	5. Dealing with the Bail Issue Part 1

_Dealing with the Bail Issue: Part 1_

A few nights after the twins returned to her side, Padmé again saw Hera. "Padmé, what has gotten into you?" Hera asked.

"What are you talking about?" Padmé replied.

"You're angry and jealous of Bail," Hera replied. "I thought we had already covered this—when you talked to Sola when you were twenty."

"This is different," Padmé replied.

"How?" Hera questioned.

"He raised _my Leia_," Padmé responded. "And he had no right to be in her life. If anyone other than Anakin and I were to raise her, it would have been the twins' Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru Lars, or my own sister and her husband, Sola and Darred Naberrie."

Hera nodded. "How do you do it? How are you not jealous of Alcmene and Amphitryon?" Padmé asked.

"I know that without them raising Hercules, my son would not have survived," Hera replied. "Try to think of Bail in that light."

"I don't see how lying to Leia—and keeping her _twin_ from her—was really keeping her alive! If anything, Bail nearly _killed_ her," Padmé snapped. "She ended up kissing said twin because she didn't know—which falls under the category of things I never want to see my children do ever again."

"Do I even want to know?" Hera questioned.

"Death Star, evil battle station that can blow up planets, we were escaping, she kissed him for luck, I was grossed out by it, and it's not because of my age, it was because they were my children and they were siblings," Padmé quickly explained.

"You spent time with the twins?" Hera asked, stunned.

"Long story," Padmé replied. "But basically, seven years ago, the Trade Federation invaded Naboo, I was on my way to Coruscant and we had to stop on Tattooine for repairs. I went outside of the hut where Master Qui-Gon Jinn, who is also looking out for the twins, Jar-Jar Binks, and I were staying at. I was caught in this sandstorm and it sent me forward thirty-two years in time. I hung out with the twins for the next five years, before I returned to my time."


End file.
